


There Is A Difference

by kalachelone



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Meals, Gen, Humor, Sex Talk, bodily functions talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalachelone/pseuds/kalachelone
Summary: Casey wants to know how things work. Donnie is open to telling him. April and Leo have no intention of letting him tho.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	There Is A Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chronicles of Karai Getting Her Shit Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131329) by [Crowdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog). 



> This is a script I adapted from a scene in *The Chronicles of Karai Getting Her Shit Together" by Crowdog. If you haven't been reading Chronicles, you need to start!

INT. THE FARMHOUSE KITCHEN -NIGHT  
THE TURTLES, CASEY, APRIL AND KARAI are seated around the kitchen table eating dinner. Casey is staring at Donatello.

CASEY: Okay, but seriously, how will you two have sex?

Leo stops eating, a piece of broccoli halfway to his mouth. 

APRIL:Casey!

RAPH (interrupting): Well Case, when two people love each other a whole lot, the woman’s cooch sucks in the man’s cock and BAM  
(he slams his hand on the table) Babies

DONNIE: Actually, internal reproduction occurs when two specimens - 

LEO: We are at the dinner table.

CASEY: No, how are you going to have sex with April?

DONNIE: With my knowledge of the female vaginal cavity-“

LEO: People are actually trying to eat.

April coughs loudly and places her hand on Donnie’s forearm

APRIL: You know how we talked about some conversations being private?

Donnie clamps his mouth shut, cringing a little. 

April shoots Casey a glare of warning.

Leo relaxes and starts to eat again.

CASEY: I’m just saying, I don’t see how it’s even possible.

RAPH  
Okay, Case. When two specimens love each other, a vaginal cavity will have internal reproduction and BAM  
(he hits the table again) Babies.

Leo slumps

LEO: That doesn’t even make sense.

DONNIE: First of all-

April clears her throat and Donnie stops mid sentence looking pointedly down at his plate.

CASEY:It’s just I’ve seen what the situation is down there and...it ain’t pretty.

RAPH: You saw my dick, not Donnie’s dick.

CASEY: Are they different dicks?

Mikey contributes helpfully to the conversation

MIKEY: Everyone’s supposed to have their own dicks..except chicks, well most chicks... I think.

Leo and Donnie groan. 

KARAI: You talk about dicks a lot, Casey.

CASEY: I’m just confused as to how anyone can be okay with...that. How do you guys even take a piss without shooting yourself in the face?

LEO: We. are. at. the. dinner. table!  
Can we please stop talking about-  
(he gestures vaguely)  
all this.

A moment of silence, broken by

MIKEY: I’ve never peed.

CASEY: What?!

RAPH: Turtles don’t pee.

DONNIE: Actually turtles, like a lot of reptilians have a cloaca which is a common-

LEO (over Donnie): Which is something we are not talking about at the dinner table!

CASEY: So, having a cloak-

DONNIE: Cloaca

CASEY: -doesn’t explain not peeing.

KARAI: Everything comes out of the same hole, Jones.

CASEY: (horrified) That’s so gross.

MIKEY:Hey!

CASEY: What? It is! Your dick comes out of the same place your piss and shit does?

DONNIE: Actually it’s not the same hole but the same-

APRIL: Guys, no offense, but this is a little personal. It’s between Donnie and I.

CASEY: Yeah, forget that. I’m coming to the realization that only three of us in this house pee.

KARAI: Two.

Everyone turns to stare at KARAI

KARAI: By the way, I’ve been dragging my cloaca all over the floor the past five months.

MIKEY: TEAM CLOACA FIVE! TEAM WEIRDOS WHO PEE TWO!

LEO: No! No teams over this.  
(almost helplessly)  
this is a dinner table

CASEY: Wait, so are your lady parts in there?

KARAI:You want to find out?

Casey can’t tell how serious she is so he doesn’t respond, just gets up from the table and walks out.

MIKEY: Alright! Who left room for dessert!

MIKEY gets up to go to the freezer.

April and Karai look at each other. April silently mouths “thank you”. Karai smirks.

END OF SCENE


End file.
